Hyacinthus Bloomed
by Camille Riddle
Summary: Il faut une main ferme pour tenir celle d'un criminel. Et quand il tente de trouver une certaine normalité dans cette relation surprenante, Akihito va accepter toute l'aide qu'il va trouver. SUITE DE SEXY AMBUSH.


Chapitre 1

Akihito avait l'habitude qu'Asami contrôle tout et soit entêté. Durant les deux ans où ils avaient été ensemble, il s'y était habitué. Asami était aussi flexible qu'une barre de métal, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Akihito ne voulait pas changer sa nature, juste son esprit.

« On n'a pas besoin de bagues, Asami. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions ! » argumenta le photographe. Le plus vieux marchait vivement dans Ginza, de magasin de bijoux en magasin de bijoux, ayant décidé que partout, ce n'était que « _bon à jeter_ ».

« Laisse les. » répondit le yakuza. Les passants n'eurent besoin que d'un regard à son visage déformé par l'irritation, également visible dans ses yeux dorés, pour s'écarter de leur chemin. Vite. « Ils en ont besoin. Le monde doit savoir que tu m'appartiens. »

Il allait ignorer ce commentaire. Cela ne faisait que caresser sa libido quand Akihito lui répondait. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si fixé sur des bagues ! Et je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord pour t'épouser ! » Akihito siffla la dernière partie de sa phrase, ses yeux cherchant les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les avait écoutés. « Arêtes de rire, Kirishima ! »

Le secrétaire ne riait pas ouvertement, mais Aki avait passé suffisamment de temps à ses côtés pour savoir reconnaître ce sourire. Kirishima internalisait la plupart de ses émotions, mais le photographe pouvait quand même les distinguer. Il savait quand on se moquait de lui !

« Je ne ris pas, Takaba-kun. » L'homme à lunettes ouvrit la porte. « Suoh amène la voiture. »

« C'est une bague ou un collier, Akihito. Tu choisis. » Asami hocha la tête en direction de son fidèle garde.

« C'est donc une bague. » Il détestait abandonner si vite, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le salaud était sérieux. Il lui collerait un collier autour du coup, le fermerait avec un cadenas, et agiterait la clé devant Akihito. « Mais pas une qui vient de Ginza. » Il était déterminé à gagner au moins une partie de leur querelle. « Ou bien d'un quelconque endroit similaire. »

« Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Nous n'allons pas prendre quelque chose d'aussi peu cher et que tout les imbéciles pourraient acheter. » Asami renvoya Kirishima et ouvrit lui-même la porte pour Akihito. « Monte. » ordonna-t-il avec un geste du doigt. « Emmènes nous à Omotesando. »

« Pas cher ? Asami, c'est beaucoup trop cher ! » le photographe se mit à quatre pattes sur la banquette de cuir. « Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! »

Asami souffla avant de tirer Akihito par le poignet, l'attirant sur ses genoux. « Tu sais que je veux payer, et que je peux. »

« Aassammmiiiiiiiii ! » geignit Akihito avant de s'écarter de son amant. Il baissa le menton, évitant efficacement les fervents baisers d'Asami. « On est sensés les acheter pour l'autre ! Ça porte malheur de s'acheter sa propre bague ! » Et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était bien de malchance, surtout quand le « mariage » était condamné dès le départ.

Deux yeux dorés se plissèrent tandis que des mains serrèrent sa taille. Asami le tint fermement tout en faisant de petits cercles avec ses doigts dans le bas de son dos. Akihito frissonna de délice, mais s'interdit de succomber à ce traitement. « Si c'est quelque chose que je dois porter toute ma vie, je refuse que ce soit un bout de métal à deux balles qui laissera des marques vertes sur mon doigt. »

Reste fort, Akihito. Asami essayait de le distraire avec du sexe, et ça marchait. Son dos était déjà sous l'effet d'une délicieuse sensation. « Connard ! » Il essaya de lui lancer un regard convaincu. « Je ne t'achèterais pas quelque chose comme ça ! »

Asami ne dit rien mais son scepticisme s'échappait de ses lèvres pincées. Pressant un bouton, l'écran de séparation de la limo descendit. Akihito lâcha un petit cri et tenta de se dégager des cuisses d'Asami, mais le bâtard le tenait fermement. Ce n'était pas comme si Kirishima et Suoh ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière de la limo. Ou dans l'appartement... ou dans le bureau d'Asami. À peu près partout en fait. « Kirishima, où est-ce que ta femme et toi avez acheté vos alliances ? »

Takaba tourna la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu Kirishima porter d'alliance, mais il savait qu'il était marié. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Kirishima avec quelque chose de trop voyant ou un tant soit peu intéressant. C'était probablement quelque chose de simple, comme un simple anneau doré, comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Asami devait tout de même approuver, puisqu'il s'y référait. L'espoir jaillit dans l'esprit d'Akihito à la pensée de quelque chose de simple qu'il aurait les moyens de payer.

« Saho les a fait faire spécialement pour nous, Asami-sama. »

Zut, cette idée pouvait aller à la poubelle. La seule fois où Akihito avait rencontré la femme enceinte, elle lui avait semblé gentille. Avoir un simple anneau doré fait spécialement pour soi la rapprochait des riches insipides et extravagants vivant dans les étages du dessous.

« Elle comprend. » souffla-t-il.

Encore une fois, Akihito se demanda pourquoi son amant portait tant d'importance à de simples bagues. « Et ben t'as qu'à l'épouser ! » dit-il brusquement. Suoh toussa pour tenter de camoufler son éclat de rire. Akihito rougit et se souvint de qui d'autre se trouvait dans la voiture. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Kirishima. »

« Pas d'offense, Takaba. » gloussa le secrétaire.

« Fais moi voir. » Asami relâcha le garçon, qui en profita pour se réfugier de l'autre côté de la limo. Hors de portée. Il regarda Kirishima détacher une chaîne de son cou, invisible derrière son col. Est-ce que Asami porterait sa bague autour de son cou, lui aussi ?

Asami tint la bague avec délicatesse dans le creux de sa main. C'était simple, mais ce à quoi il se serait attendu. La bague était faite en titane poli, presque noir, et elle brillait comme une obsidienne. Elle était striée de claires bandes de platine. Sombre et claire, elle représentait les deux visages de Kirishima – et d'Asami, également. Akihito sut immédiatement qu'il voulait quelque chose comme ça pour Asami. Peut-être qu'il devrait considérer le sur-mesure...

« Rien de ce qu'il y avait en magasin ne brillait assez pour elle. » expliqua-t-il à son patron qui étudiait son alliance. « Saho aime ses diamants. » Kirishima remercia Asami d'un signe de tête quand il luit rendit la bague. C'était évident qu'il était physiquement inconfortable sans son alliance, même si c'était Asami qui la tenait, tout en étant dans la même voiture.

« Je pense que, si elle le pouvait, elle ne porterait que des diamants. » murmura Suoh, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la route. C'était dit bas, uniquement pour que Kirishima l'entende, mais Asami ricana. Les hommes partagèrent un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire, et Akihito leva les yeux au ciel. Le respect qu'il avait pour elle se dissipa vite quand il fut prouvé qu'elle était comme toutes les femmes riches. Tant pour ne pas être banale.

« Elle a toujours eu bon goût. » consenti Asami. « Je voudrais le numéro du bijoutier. »

« Tout de suite, Asami-sama. » Kirishima avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille. « Hibiki-san, est-ce que Saho est disponible ? »

Akihito l'ignora. « Asami, tu es ridicule. On n'a pas besoin de quelque chose d'extravagant. Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer combien coûtent des bagues faites sur mesure. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Kirishima, qui haussa les épaules. « Hibiki, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est le bijoutier de ma femme. »

« Elle les a payées. » leur répondit Suoh. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Takaba. Il le savait. Il avait été le témoin de Kei.

Les épaules d'Akihito se relâchèrent de soulagement. « Ça n'a pas dû être un prix trop exorbitant, dans ce cas. »

« Merci, Hibiki. » Kirishima ferma son téléphone. « En fait, Takaba, Saho gagne plus que moi. Le nom du bijoutier est Sabiko Hiroshi. Il a un magasin à Nagoya. »

Asami eu, en fait, l'air offensé à l'annonce de son employé. « Tu viens juste d'être augmenté. » Il semblerait que Saho était sortie de la ville pour faire faire ses bagues. Ça lui assurait que moins de personnes avaient accès à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son bijoutier personnel. « Appelles le quand nous serons à Omotesando, et prend rendez-vous. »

Kirishima acquiesça. « Entendu, Asami-sama. Et j'apprécie l'offre, mais ça ne sera jamais plus que ce que Saho ramène à la maison. »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui la paie pour ce foutu mariage. »

« On pourrait toujours fuguer. » suggéra vite Akihito. S'en débarrasser vite fait, et empêcher Asami de se transformer en bridezilla à part entière.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Asami secoua la tête, et dit d'une voix traînante « Bien essayé. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement. »

Zut. Le photographe se recala dans son siège, les bras croisés tandis qu'il boudait. Si Asami était aussi dramatique au sujet des alliances, il n'imaginait même pas au sujet des tenues. Au moins, Akihito était sûr de pouvoir choisir ce qu'il voulait pour le gâteau.

**VF**

Bien entendu, Omotesando n'avait rien qui plaisait à Asami. Le manager du magasin en était presque à s'emmêler les pieds pour montrer toutes les bagues au yakuza, de la plus traditionnelle à la plus voyante. Le photographe en repéra quelques unes qui lui plaisaient, mais aucune qui le toucha de la même manière que celle de Kirishima. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers Sabiko-san, et à ce qu'il imaginait être la bague parfaite pour Asami.

« Asami-sama, Sabiko est libre ce mercredi à onze heures. » dit doucement Kirishima. Les yeux d'Akihito se fixèrent sur sa poitrine, essayant de discerner un quelconque indice révélant la bague qui se trouvait sous sa chemise. Rien. La chemise était trop épaisse.

« Vide mon agenda. » répondit le plus vieux. Ils allaient à Nagoya. « Rien ne me plaît ici. »

Le visage du manager s'effondra. Asami ne s'était pas embêté à baisser le ton. « Akihito, viens. » Il sortit du magasin sans attendre son amant. Il savait que le garçon serait juste derrière lui, impatient de s'éloigner de ce qui coûtait plus que son salaire mensuel.

« Hey, Asami... » dit-il doucement. Encore une fois, la foule s'écarta rapidement, leur permettant de se déplacer plus facilement. « Je ne veux pas aller avec toi pour voir Sabiko. »

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se souleva. Akihito soupçonnait qu'il se les faisait faire par un professionnel, mais le criminel refusait de l'admettre. « Tu sais, cette bague est sensée être spéciale. Et je peux dire que c'est important pour toi, donc je veux faire ça correctement. Je veux que ce soit une surprise. »

« Asami-sama, je peux faire en sorte que Saho aille avec lui, » intervint le secrétaire. « Elle peut aider Takaba avec ses motifs. »

« Ouais, » appuya Akihito. Il ne voulait l'aide d'une bimbo, mais encore une fois, c'était elle qui avait fait la bague de Kirishima. « Tu peux aller voir Sabiko en premier, et quand je le rencontrerait, il saura déjà à quoi ressemble la mienne. Comme ça, on sera sûrs que les bagues vont bien ensemble, mais on ne gâchera pas la surprise. »

Asami réfléchit quelques minutes, et Akihito se demanda s'il cherchait une façon de dire non sans passer pour un salaud. « Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais si tu veux que les bagues soient une surprise, je suppose que c'est acceptable. »

Le soulagement le submergea. L'hésitation d'Asami venait de son besoin de contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie, et le fait de détester l'inconnu. Il était parfaitement d'accord pour qu'Akihito créé une bague spécialement pour lui. « Super ! » un sourire éclatant explosa sur son visage, et ses pas devinrent bondissants. Çà va être génial ! Tu vas adorer, je te le promets ! »

Asami ébouriffa ses cheveux tendrement. « Je suis content que tu commences enfin à être excité, gamin. »

« Arrête ! » Akihtio se débarrassa de la main avec un mouvement d'épaule, en riant doucement. « On est en public. »

Le petit sourire satisfait d'Asami ne fit que s'agrandir. Il menaçait de se transformer un vrai grand sourire s'il ne faisait pas attention. Le garçon allait devoir s'habituer à des démonstrations d'affection en public. Ils allaient se marier, après tout. Cette pensée faisait toujours bouillir son sang.

« Je te verrais ce soir, » déclara Akihito. « Soit à la maison pour onze heures. Je fais du nanbanzuke pour le dîner, et ce n'est aussi bon réchauffé. »

« Je te dépose à ton photo shoot, » protesta Asami, même s'il était sûr que c'était quelque chose d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas loin, » Akihito secoua la tête. C'était un beau jour d'automne, et il n'avait pas le temps pour un round de sexe dans la limo. Même s'il appréciait vraiment, il devait être au studio à une heure. Si Takaba Akihito était quelque chose, c'était bien professionnel. « Ensuite, c'est qu'à quelques rues. »

Le photographe partit en courant avant que le yakuza ne puisse le tirer dans la limo. Asami n'allait pas lui gâcher un autre travail. « On se voit ce soir ! » cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

« Suoh, » Asami s'adressa à son chef de la sécurité, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le cul de son jeune amant. « Arrange une escorte visible pour Akihito. Je veux que ce soit clair que personne ne peut le toucher. »

« Bien, Asami-sama, » le mammouth blond s'inclina avant d'ouvrir la porte de la limo. « Je vais arranger mes meilleurs hommes. »

« Et donne lui de petits scoops. Quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, » Asami se glissa dans la voiture. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il devait maintenir Akihito loin de ses ennemis. Sortant son téléphone, il composa un numéro familier alors que la vitre de séparation se mettait en place.


End file.
